Año estándar/Leyendas
Un '''año estándar', también conocido simplemente como un año o formalmente como Año Estándar Galáctico,Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin era una medida de tiempo en el Calendario Galáctico Estándar, que constaba de 368 días estándar, con doce meses de al menos 30 días cada uno.The Essential Atlas El término año a menudo se refería a una sola rotación de un planeta alrededor de su estrella, cuya duración variaba entre planetas; el año estándar era específicamente un año de Coruscant, que era el estándar galáctico. La duración de un año planetario era determinada por el radio orbital y la velocidad del planeta. Los planetas satélites (lunas que orbitan alrededor de un gigante gaseoso) casi siempre estaban bloqueados por la marea hacía el gigante gaseoso que orbitaban, y pueden haber tenido días de varias docenas de horas (siempre y cuando el satélite tardara en orbitar al gigante gaseoso). El año local de un satélite dependía de la órbita del gigante gaseoso y podía durar varios años estándar.Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One, pp. 9, 16 Entre bastidores Star Wars: El Juego de Rol estableció originalmente un año que contenía diez meses estándar (de siete semanas estándar que consisten en cinco días) más tres Semanas Festivas y tres días festivos más,Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded, p. 199 aunque esto se anuló a favor de un sistema de citas de 12 meses en fuentes posteriores . Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 1'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 1'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 2'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 4'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 5'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 1'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 5'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 50: Demon, Part 4'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * * * *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Jedi Academy'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Traiciones'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Seguidores'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' * *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Lost Temple'' *''The Clone Wars: The Smuggler's Code'' * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / novela / novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''Purge: The Tyrant's Fist, Part 1'' *''Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 2'' *''Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 4'' *''Dark Times—Fire Carrier 5'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 1'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 2'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 5'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' * *''Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 1'' *''Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 2'' *''Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 5'' * * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' * *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''The Star Wars 2'' *''The Star Wars 6'' *''The Star Wars 7'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] / novela / novela juvenil * *''The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic * * * *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''Star Wars 12'' *''Star Wars 13: Five Days of Sith, Part One'' *''Star Wars 15'' * * *''Starfall'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''The Constancia Affair'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''River of Chaos 1'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] / novela / novela juvenil * *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela juvenil * * * * * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * * * *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] / novela / novela juvenil *''The Jabba Tape'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' *''Crucible'' *''Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2'' *''Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Legacy—War 1'' *''Legacy—War 4'' *''Legacy 6'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Operation: Shadowpoint'' }} Fuentes * *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Classic Campaigns'' * * * *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Kathol Outback'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * *''The Kathol Rift'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition, Revised and Expanded *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp|archiveurl=https://archive.fo/jxCYB}} * * * * * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Alien Encounters'' * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''La Senda Jedi'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * *''Death Star Owner's Technical Manual'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Dangerous Covenants'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades de medida de tiempo Categoría:Años